


Orange

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Manga Spoilers, No beta we die like mne, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In which Kyo gets the post coital cuddles he deserves, and Tohru finds out how you can tell someone's natural hair colour by following them into a toilet.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I had ten minutes to kill before therapy started... this was the result. 
> 
> This fic contains a penis. Though, it does not do anything interesting. Think of it like the Queen of England! Simply a figure head around which everything else occurs but contains no real power to speak of, just a fancy outfit.

Kyo and Tohru slumped back down on the bed in a post orgasmic haze. As first times went, that had been pretty spectacular. Not that Kyo had anything to compare it to, based on the very nature of 'a first time' but he didn't see how it could have gone much better. Things had felt a little clinical straight after, but that awkwardness felt as if it were all part of the experience. Tohru had spent way too long explaining that it was apparently highly important she went to the toilet in order to avoid a urinary infection; and whilst that was going on, Kyo went about discovering that tying off a condom was a much harder task than anticipated. 

But after all that came the cuddling, and that was something Kyo would never be tired of. The simple, basic,  _ human _ right to hold his beloved close to his chest. Getting dressed didn't seem import, so they just lay naked on top of the covers, Tohru's head tucked up against his heart. He closed his eyes and let himself truly relax. He didn't think he'd known true happiness until this minute. 

Then… 

"Kyo-kun… is that part of the curse too?" came Tohru's uncertain voice. 

Kyo sighed, refusing to open his eyes. "Whatever you're on about, do we have to talk about it now?" He'd been rejoicing in no longer being cursed! He didn't exactly want a reminder of that right now. He just wanted to be allowed to live his life as a normal person for once... 

"No! No I don't mean to pry of anything! I'm really sorry I just… wasn't expecting it." He felt Tohru's hands move from his hip to his chest, her weight shifting with it. He opened an eye to see her peering down at him in panic. Kyo shook his head fondly, and pulled her back down, nuzzling his face against her hair. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being grumpy, you can ask me anything you like, alright? What is it?" 

Tohru hesitated again, dithering all too much as she tried to get to her own point but failed at every step. "It's just that I didn't really get a good look earlier, what with everything else that was going on! I mean, I got a bit of a peek but you were so busy doing that thing with your mouth that I didn't really get a chance to see it properly until--" 

Kyo interrupted her with a tap to the forehead. He honestly couldn't believe he was saying this but "Tohru... is this about my penis?" He tried to keep his tone conversational, but was aware there must have been a wobble to it. How could there not be? He'd gotten a bit more of a look at her, but he'd kept his boxers on for the most part until they actually… did it. He didn't want to finish too soon after all and keeping that layer between them felt important in achieving that. Now though, well. Now everything was just all layed for her to see. 

"I'm-- yes. Yes it's about your um… Not that I don't like it! It's a very wonderful penis, but I just… wasn't expecting it to be so--" 

"It's bigger when erect!" he couldn't help but blurt out to her, feeling his ears turn scarlet "And, and it takes me a little while to get going again if you want to do it again, I mean, I  _ want _ to do it again it's just--" 

"No! No I didn't mean that!" Tohru shrieked, flapping her hands about and wow what a pair they made. "I just wasn't expecting it to he so orange!" 

Kyo blinked at her, staring at her face and then back down at his flaccid cock. "Orange?" 

"Well, yes. Orange. I mean mostly the penis itself is sort of a normal flesh colour, I don't mean that you have orange  _ skin _ ! I just mean that … I didn't think the hair would be orange too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it." she squeaked, burying her face into his shoulder. Kyo patted her gently on the shoulder, still not entirely sure how to react. 

"It's okay, I mean… I want to share these things with you so… but-- you knew my hair was orange from the curse already, right? I don't dye it, and I'm not secretly Scottish or whatever. So… why the surprise?" 

Tohru didn't answer, she just clung tighter to him, squishing her face uncomfortably against his chest. 

"Hey Tohru, it's okay. There's no need to be embarrassed! I'm just… I thought you already knew all that? Would you… um… would you prefer if I shave next time, maybe?" the words caught in his throat as he tried to say them. He might no longer be a virgin, but that didn't mean he couldn't blush like one. 

Tohru shook her head, mumbling something against his skin. He tapped her on the shoulder again, and she looked up at him with wide earnest eyes. "No, Kyo-kun. You don't need to do anything like that! I… I really like how it looks and-- and I don't want you to do anything that'd make you uncomfortable. It's just that…" 

"It's just that?" he prompted 

"It's just that I thought it would be darker. I thought that… I thought that  _ everyone _ was dark. I mean, I've not really seen any penises up close before! I probably saw my Dad's but I was only a baby so I don't remember bath time very well, but Mum's hair was dark! I remember that. And Uo-chan and Hana-chan both have dark hair, and well… I do too… so-- so I just assumed  _ everyone _ did." 

Kyo tried to take in everything she said with as much understanding as he could. Okay. So that made a little bit of sense. She wasn't experienced with other people, and he knew she didn't watch porn (though apparently Hanajima had leant her some... interesting… manga) but her thoughts still betrayed all common sense!

"Tohru-- Uotani and Kyoko-san both dyed their hair. You know that right? They weren't  _ naturally _ those colours." He said at last

Tohru nodded eagerly, clearly happy that he wasn't making fun of her for this. "Right yes, I know that! It's just--" her eyes suddenly widened "Kyo-kun… is this how you can tell if someone's hair colour is their natural colour? The colour they were born with?" 

"Errrr, yeah? Pretty much the only way you can prove it. Why'd you ask that in patic--" 

Tohru sprang out of his arms and bared down on him with absolute shock and horror that sent his own heart into a panic attack "Kyo-kun! Did Hatsuharu-kun show Former President Takei-senpai his willy!?" Her eyes were manic, confusion and fear and sudden understanding all coming across her face at once. 

Kyo opened, then closed his mouth trying to process what on earth she was saying? Had Haru shown Takei his… wait… oh  _ god _ ! Haru  _ had _ shown Former President Takei his willy! The dawning realisation hit Kyo and he couldn't help but let out a bellowing laugh that ricohed through his whole body, causing him to double up in pain "Has it really only just dawned on you that is what he did? Tohru, it's been  _ nearly two years _ !" 

Tohru blushed brighter and tried to stammer out an explanation. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I didn't really think of it at the--" 

Kyo just pulled her down into a bear hug, kissing the confusion off her mouth. "I love you so much, you know that right? You're perfect, and I don't want you to ever change. You hear me? Don't ever apologise for being so cute." 

Tohru flushed pink at his words, and he was pleased to see how just how far down that flush went. Damn, give him another twenty minutes and he might be able to do something about it. Tohru drummed her fingers thoughtfully on his chest, clearly still wrapped up in her own mind. 

"Is it a mix of black and white, or is it black at the root and then white at the tips?" 

Kyo sighed, and ran a hand down his face "I don't know, you'd have to ask Rin." 

"Oh! That's a great idea!" she chirped, attempting to crawl out of his arms and reach towards her phone. Kyo pulled her back towards him though. 

"Nope. Not right now, right now is cuddling time. You can ask Rin inappropriate questions later." 

Tohru opened her mouth, about to start a ream of protests about not wishing to be inappropriate and asking if it really was a rude question to ask and a thousand other concerns that made no sense. Kyo kissed them away, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Rin won't mind them coming from you, alright? Just save it for later, you promised me cuddles, right?" 

Tohru smiled softly at him, gently cupping his cheek. "Yes, Kyo-kun. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." she gave him a sweet kiss and then relaxed back into his arms. He sighed contentedly, relishing in the feel of her body pressed up against his, and the sound of her gentle breathing. Sure, some elements of the curse remained, they always would, but so long as he could hold the woman he loved that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm [Mrsmarymorstan](https://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
